


In the morning

by SS_Qute10



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Qute10/pseuds/SS_Qute10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q are in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English novel.  
> I think there are a lot of mistakes in my novel so I can't really speak English.  
> Please tell me if there is a mistake.  
> Thank you :-)

It is difficult to wake Queen up to Bond, even if they were passed sweet night.

“Bond, I’m very sleepy.” Q said.

Today is a long waited holiday, but Bond thinks it is useless to spend a holiday on sleep.  
Such as shopping, walking, driving…. The lover’s holiday is creative!!  
Q doesn’t wearing glasses, and wrapped blanket. His body expressed “I don’t to go anywhere”.

“Q, I got breakfast ready.”

Bond caressed the back of Q on the blanket, and hands put in blanket.

“Shit!!!!” Q shouted. “007, don’t touch me.”

Q threatens Bond, so Bond seems to a kitten, sweet kitten.

“Sorry, Quartermaster. Your sweetheart is a pillow.” Bond said.

He tried to go out the bedroom, to have breakfast alone. Then, His waist was hugged by very slender arms.

“Stay here, please” Q whispered.

“Isn’t your lover a bed?” “I’d like sometimes to annoy you. Like to you always make it me.”

Lovely round eyes of almond green look at Bond from a blanket.

“Shall I annoy you more now?” “What’s? James!!”

Bond takes a blanket away from Q. Q’s body―for which last night memory was left―is disgraced in front of Bond.

“A good view.”

Bond sits astride Q and takes his shirt off. Crazy blue falls to Q’s eyes.

“My Qute, Shall we reproduce last night?” Bond said.

“Shit!!” Q blushed.


End file.
